Saturday Night Gave Me Sunday Morning
by CrueFan21
Summary: Before Anna, Kristoff's life didn't mean much. Love does amazing things. A Kristanna oneshot.


Saturday Night Gave Me Sunday Morning

 **A/N: I was inspired to write this one shot after listening to the song "Saturday Night Gave Me Sunday Morning" by Bon Jovi. I strongly encourage you to look up, and listen to the song. You'll get the full impact of the story that way. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff loved ice, there was no doubt about that. But nothing compared to coming home to his wife, Anna, after a long day of harvesting ice. They had been married for almost two years, which still amazed Kristoff. If someone would have told him that one day he'd marry the princess of Arendelle, he would have said they were insane. Back then, Kristoff didn't care for people, let alone a princess. But Anna had changed all that. His life was alright before meeting her, but it was far from perfect. He was always on the road, living off the land, never really staying one place for very long. He didn't bathe that often, wore the same clothes most of the time, and more importantly, he usually avoided people like the plague. Now here he was wearing expensive clothes, bathing every day, and on top of that, he was a prince consort. He regularly met with noblemen from around the country, discussing exchanging ideas, and going to parties together. Of course, his job as Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer was his highest priority. Queen Elsa had given him this job, and he intended to do his best at it all the time. When he wasn't working or meeting with people from other kingdoms, Kristoff liked to spend time with his wife, and sister in law. They were quite the pair, Anna and Elsa. And who could ever forget Olaf? The lovable snowman was enough to make anyone laugh. Yes, his life was really different from how it was two years ago, but Kristoff wouldn't have it any other way.

At the moment, Kristoff sat with Anna down by the pier watching the sunset. Kristoff had his arm wrapped around her with Anna laying her head on his shoulder. They sat still for a minute, just enjoying the view together. After a while, Anna broke the silence.

"I love doing this with you," she said.

"I do too. Ever since I was a kid I've always watched the sunset. It never gets old."

"Elsa and I used to do it too, before we were separated I mean."

"It was always just me and Sven. You're the first person I ever watched the sunset with."

Anna smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I was the first at something in your life."

Kristoff gave her a kiss on the lips. "You're the first in a lot of things in my life."

"Anyway, the reason I wanted to come out here before dinner tonight was because I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Kristoff asked, curious to know.

Anna blushed. "This is kind of hard to just say. I feel like words just aren't enough."

"It must be something pretty big then," Kristoff noted.

"Oh, yes, it most certainly is."

"Well, don't worry about how to phrase it. Just come on out and say it. I'm ready for it."

Anna blushed harder. "Ok. Give me your hand."

Kristoff did as she asked, watching closely as Anna placed his hand on her stomach.

"Ok. Am I supposed to do something?" he asked, confused.

Anna smiled. "No."

"Then why is my hand on your stomach?"

Anna didn't respond. Instead she looked him in the eyes, smiling with all that she could handle.

Kristoff stared back into her eyes, wondering what she could possibly mean. He looked back down to his hand on her stomach, and then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

Tears fell from his eyes as he fought for words to say. "I…I'm going to be a father," he whispered.

Anna smiled, and nodded. "Yes. Yes, you are."

Kristoff ran his hand across his wife's stomach, lost in the wonder of it all. He breathed heavily; trying to take it all in. It felt so surreal, almost like a dream, but it was better than a dream. It was real!

"We're going to be parents," Kristoff exclaimed, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

By now Anna was crying as well, happy tears of course. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Does Elsa know?" he asked.

"Yep. I told her this morning after I got back from the doctor," Anna answered. "She's so excited."

"I can't believe it. We're going to be parents! Kristoff cried.

"Yes. Kristoff I love you so much!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, you can't even begin to imagine how happy you make me," Kristoff responded. "I love you so much!" He pulled her into his arms, closing in with a deep, passionate kiss. When they finished, Kristoff looked deep into his wife's eyes. "I can't even begin to believe that there was once a life without you," he said. "It just doesn't seem right. I never thought I could be this happy."

"Well, you know what they say about happiness. "Happiness held is the seed; happiness shared is the flower."

"Amen," Kristoff said.

Before long, the sun had completed gone down, sending a blanket of darkness of the kingdom of Arendelle. Soon it would be a new day, and with it an abundance of wonderful things in store for the Royal Family. And Kristoff wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
